A VR environment may include a host system running a VR application connected to a head-mounted display (HMD) to immerse a user in a virtual environment. As the user moves or turns their head, the display may be updated to track the motion so the user may perceive what is displayed as appearing to be a realistic environment. In the VR environment, user input may typically take the form of sensed head movement, eye tracking or gesture recognition.